What Am I?
by Ciana-chan
Summary: An ordinary middle schooler slowly rises to become a hero. This ordinary middle-schooler girl gains powers and abilities that can only save her town from destruction. This girl's name is Annie Song. She and other shinigamis team up to end this war. Will this girl be able to get her powers before it is too late? Or will she fail and let her town rot and suffer? Who will fall and die
1. Chapter 1: What am I to You?

**What am I?**

**Chapter 1**

**What am I to you?**

**Author's Note 2/17/13 - I wrote this story a few days ago. I felt like sharing it to you all. It is Bleach-related but in this chapter, it isn't but in the incoming chapters it soon will be. Just keep reading and you will see.**

A girl sat in her room one day after an argument with her parents. "What am I to them? Am I trash or just some useless human being? Do I even deserve to be living?" this little girl wondered. She held onto her pillow wondering what she was to this human world. She had no friends, she rarely talked to anyone. She always sat in the corner at her school's campus before school started and during lunch watching the people talk and laugh. She wanted someone to talk to her and be friends with her. At least one person. She rarely made friend's back in her elementary school. This girls name is, Annie Song. Annie was a small girl and only had one friend. Just one friend. That friend now goes to a different school now and she has no connection with her after she had graduated from elementary. Annie is a middle schooler. She has black hair that reaches all the way to her neck. She wears various types of clothing. From jeans to skinny jeans, from a t-shirt to a tank top, from tennis shoes to high tops. She wears whatever. Annie is a smart girl however. People copy notes off her, they take her paper, they do whatever just to keep their grades up. Annie was sick of it but didn't mind. She knew she was smart already and wanted to keep her grades up.

_Drip. Drip._ The rain fell. It was a rainy Tuesday morning. Annie and her little brother, Tyler were getting ready for school. Annie ate and got ready. She made sure she had everything before she went to school. Homework? Check. Binder? Check. Pencil pouch? Check. Lunch? Check. Medication? Check. Did I mention that Annie had a disease? If I didn't—Annie has diabetes. To be specific, type one. Not many knew Annie was a diabetic. Annie hides her pump everyday in her pants' pockets and wears a jacket or a hoodie to cover it. Some notice some didn't. Annie didn't care. Sometimes teachers had keep an eye on Annie. If something had happened to her, parents would had to come. She didn't like the idea of her parents coming to her school. When it was time to leave, Annie grabbed her backpack and went into the van. She sat in the front of the van and waited to arrive to the school. Her dad took her to school, her mom worked in the late nights and came home late in the afternoon.

When they arrived, Annie opened the van's door and walked out into the school's ground. "Another boring day," Annie muttered. She watched as her dad's van left to go to her brother's school. She entered the school and sat in the corner as usual. She had her face hidden in her legs and watched the people talking, socializing, whatever they did before class start. A girl walked up to Annie. The girl's name was Lily. This girl was annoying to Annie and wanted her to leave her alone. She** hated** her. There were times when Annie just wanted to walk away or just choke her. But, she knew those weren't the right choices and she held onto those feelings and waited for that girl to leave. But, Lily didn't seem to leave. **Why?**


	2. Chapter 2: Leave me Alone!

What am I?

Chapter 2

Leave me Alone

**Author's Note 2/18/13 - I wrote this chapter a few days ago as well. It is going be Bleach related in about 2-3 more chapters. Just hang in there. Please excuse any typos, errors, and grammar mistakes. **

Lily was a grade higher than Annie. Annie wouldn't see Lily next school year and the school year was almost close to an end. "Just a few more months.." Annie mumbled under her breath. Lily kept looking at Annie and kept calling Annie's name. Annie was getting quite annoyed with Lily. "What do you want br—Lily?" Annie asked. Annie was about to say brat but didn't want any of the yard duties or the adults on campus to catch her. Annie didn't want her record to be broken. Many knew Annie for her nice personality and that she didn't say any bad words or anything. Just a kind and smart student. Lily seemed to have a cheerful look on her face. " Nothing. I was going to head to the cafe and get something to eat. I'll see you later Annie!" Lily replied, petting Annie's head and running off. Annie didn't get Lily. Lily always seemed to bug her even though they 'accidentally' bumped into each other. She hated Lily touching her hair—even messing it up. **"_Someday I'll kill that brat..."_**

10 minutes later Annie heard the bell. Annie grabbed her backpack that was right by her and headed to her science class. Annie loved her science teacher. Her science teacher's name was Mrs. Hernandez and was a very sweet teacher. She was fun to have as well. Annie had been hearing that other people didn't like their science teacher and wanted Mrs. Hernandez.

Annie walked into the classroom and noticed that her teacher wasn't there. There was another teacher. "A substitute..?" Annie wondered. She sat in her desk and looked around. Other students walked in and sat in their desks. 5 minutes later the bell rang. Annie was writing down the agenda and what the homework was on the board. Annie's science class was learning about how Earth turned into the Earth we know today. Annie knew most of this stuff from looking through her science text-book and remembering some things back in elementary. Some things she didn't knew and always looked in her science text-book and learned to see what it was about and whatever. Annie wanted her teacher to be here today though. The substitute was quite confusing to Annie too. The substitute name was Mr. Washington. He was an old person, but he seemed quite interesting to Annie. He had a British accent which Annie loved. They were going be doing on a fold-able of various types of fossils there are. Mr. Washington handed out the blank white paper and a yellow paper with instructions on how to do the fold-able and handed it to each row. Annie immediately started and was flipping through her book to find what types of fossils there were and following the handout instructions. After about 30-35 minutes of class Annie managed to finish the fold-able. There was still about 5-10 minutes left of class. Annie decided to go pack-up before the bell rang. Mr. Washington was collecting the foldables before the end of the class period. When Annie finished packing the bell rang. "Everyone please hand in your foldables down your row. I will let your teacher know you all worked amazing today. Have a nice day! You are excused," he said. Annie put on her backpack and handed her foldable down her row.

She walked out of the classroom and headed to her next class. It was Pre-Algebra. Annie's favorite subject. She wondered what she was going learn or a lesson that Annie knew already. Annie had recently switched out of her old Pre-Algebra class due to them being noisy and not paying attention. What shall Annie learn?


	3. Chapter 3: Mathematic Student

What am I?

Chapter 3

Mathematic Student

**Author's Note 2/19/13 - I wrote this chapter a few days ago. I thought I share it. It going be Bleach related soon. Trust me. Please excuse all grammar, typo, and spelling mistakes. I'm not a perfect writer.**

Annie headed to her Pre-Algebra class. There was 3 minutes left on the bell when Annie arrived to the class. Her teacher Mrs. Han, was standing outside on the doorway waiting for students to enter the classroom. Annie sat in her desk which was in the front. She looked up at the white-board and then wrote down the agenda and the homework. Then, she took out her homework from the other day. She put it on the corner of her desk and started working on the warm-up problems on a separate sheet of paper. The problems were easy for Annie. All they dealt with was finding the percentages. Even though Annie recently switched she knew what to do. She was smart even though her previous Pre-Algebra didn't learn this concept yet. Annie didn't feel left behind because last week they took a quiz and Annie only missed one problem. She just messed up on her multiplying and that's all.

Mrs. Han then walked into the classroom after the bell rang. "Everyone, take out your homework from Monday. I'll be stamping it so have it out," she said. Annie was still confused with this class though. She been hearing that they are able to skip math problems but Annie doesn't tend to skip any problems on homework. She loved her math homework. A few minutes later, Annie finished working on the warm-ups and began to look over at her homework. Mrs. Han had already stamped it and told Annie to look at the last 2 problems. Annie didn't knew what she did wrong but just ignored it. She didn't mind missing 2-3 problems in Pre-Algebra. Annie took out her composition book and began to write down the title and the objective of what they were going to be doing. Annie took notes on everything in her composition book. She always refer to the notes when she gets stuck on problems. Also, in her previous Pre-Algebra class she took notes on everything.

Mrs. Han walked over to the white board and told everyone to quiet down. They were going be solving the warm-up questions now. Annie never paid attention when Mrs. Han was explaining. She already knew what to do and knew she had the answers correct. After they finished doing the warm-ups they started correcting homework. Annie missed those two problems her teacher had told her to look over. But she didn't care. After everyone had finished correcting, they started doing the math lesson. Annie took notes, she wrote the examples, and what she needed to remember. Annie wrote everything though because her parents just wanted her to. It was quite a boring lesson to Annie. It was just telling how find the percentages and whatever. After the notes, Mrs. Han put up the homework they were going be doing tonight. Annie took out a piece of binder paper and started working. Annie had gotten most of the problems done and saw it was about 3-4 minutes left of class. Annie took out her binder, put the paper in the Pre-Algebra section of her binder and packed up.

"Language Arts is next..." she muttered. She actually didn't like her language arts teacher. She had two periods with her language arts teacher. Her teacher's name was Mr. Nava. But, she liked calling him Mr. Navay because the person that sat behind her calls him Mr. Navay. The bell then rang and Annie headed to her Language Arts class. Annie began to wonder what they were even going to do on this rainy Tuesday.


	4. Chapter 4: Who Are You?

What am I?

Chapter 4

Who are you...?

**Author's Note 2/19/13 - I thought I catch everyone up to the chapters I had already wrote. Here is Chapter 4. Enjoy. Please excuse all grammar, typos, and spelling mistakes.**

Annie arrived at the classroom of her Language Arts class. Her teacher stood out in the doorway asking everyone to take out their books. Annie took hers out and the book title was called "The Wander." Annie didn't quite started reading it but it seemed quite interesting to her. She sat in her desk which was by the door and waited for the bell to ring. She saw other classmates of hers walk in from the 2nd period class. She wanted to know what they were going do for Physical Education(P.E.), so she could get an idea of what she should wear and what they were going do.

After the bell rang, Mr. Nava made the class read their books for 20 minutes. Annie was getting interested in her book. It talked about a girl and some other boys going on a boat and having an adventure. The girl name was Sophie and was the only girl on that boat. There were her three uncles and two cousins there. After the 20 minutes of reading, took notes on how write a persuasive essay. It took almost the whole entire period even. The bell rang for lunch and Annie grabbed her lunch-bag and headed to the cafeteria. She sat on the boy's side in the corner of the cafeteria. She checked her glucose and everything and ate. After she ate, she went outside and sat on a bench.

A lady walked up to Annie. Annie looked up at the lady. The lady asked Annie, "Your Annie Song, correct?" Annie nodded. She seen this lady before, she was the yard duty at the school. The lady told Annie that she had to go to the office due to an early dismissal. Annie was confused but told the lady that she needed to get her backpack and items from her language arts classroom. She knew she had no doctor appointments or dentist appointments today. This lady's name was Mrs. Sharon. Mrs. Sharon took Annie to her class so Annie could get her stuff and head to the office. When Annie went to the office she saw some strange people standing in the front of the office desk. "Who are they..?" Annie wondered. There was a male and female. They were wearing kimono's and seemed to be wearing sandals. They only had a smiling face on them. Annie was getting confused of what was going on and what was happening. She didn't know why they were wearing kimono and not wearing the usual clothes she usually see people wear. _"What do they want with me...?"_

The woman was a young one. She had long black hair that went down to her back. Her kimono was a purple and blue color. She walked up to Annie and whispered, _"Welcome home."_


	5. Chapter 5: What Are You?

Chapter 5

What am I?

What are you?!

**Author's Note 2/19/13 - Chapter 5. Interesting chapter yes? For those who aren't familiar with Bleach, I will be doing a guide for you all.**

**Vocabulary!**

Sama = Lord, Master, Senpai, etc.

Shinigami = Death Gods

The girl grabbed Annie's arm and took Annie to a small house. This house was where the male and female lived. The girl threw Annie to the house and looked at her. Annie backed away a few steps and collapsed onto the floor. "W-Who are you people...?" Annie asked. The girl walked up to Annie. "You should remember us Annie. We knew you since you were little. Remember those fun times we had?" she asked. Annie eyes widened. She didn't remember any of these people she had been with. She remembered nothing. Nothing of being with them. She didn't remember their names. Nothing. Just nothing. The girl slightly frowned. "I see, so you don't remember us," she said. "Remember Annie. Remember Annie Song. Remember the true you. This isn't you real life. This isn't how your suppose to be living. You have a more enjoyable life than be stuck here in this world." Annie was confused and felt scared with this girl. The male stood there and had a sorrow face on his look. He only spoke one word to Annie, "Remember." The male turned around and walked away. The girl looked away from Annie and walked away as well.

Annie stood and tried to leave. But there didn't seemed to be a door anymore. "Where did the door go..?" she thought looking around in the house. Annie ran looking around for windows, doors, anything to escape from this house. She saw a hallway that had light coming from it. Annie walked into the hallway until she reached the end. "What the heck is this.." she muttered, as she looked around. It seemed to be an underground training area or something. She saw some strange people. They were wearing black kimono's and had swords with them. Some seemed powerful, some seemed weak, there were so many of them. Just there, battling.

Annie just stood there watching until one of them bumped into Annie. "Oi—! If your just going stand there you can just go bac—Y-Your..." the man said, shuddering. Annie tilted her head, slightly confused. The girl Annie encountered earlier wrapped a cloth around the man's neck and had a small blade in her hand and whispered, "You should be training no? If your here waste my time then you can just leave." The man nodded and said, "Forgive me, Ariana-sama!*" He then ran off. Ariana looked at Annie. Ariana looked different than Annie had last seen her. Ariana was wearing one of those black kimono's that the other's had in the training grounds but her kimono was sleeveless. Her hair was in a pony-tail and she had her sword wrapped around her obi sash. Ariana looked at Annie. "That fool said my name.." she muttered. "You saw everything didn't you? I guess we don't have hide it do we?" Annie was getting confused. "What do you mean?" Annie asked. Ariana walked up to Annie. As Ariana was walking up to Annie, Annie felt like she couldn't breath. _What the..? Why can't I breath?! _

Ariana noticed Annie have trouble with breathing. _I forgot..that girl doesn't have her powers. I have help her gain those powers back. _Ariana backed away a few steps and let Annie catch her breath. Ariana opened her mouth quiet enough that only Annie could hear, _"Welcome back, Shinigami."_


	6. Chapter 6: Lost Shinigami Story

Chapter 6

What am I?

Lost Shinigami Story

**Author's Note 2/19/13 – Wrote this few days ago, I wrote/type some background history with Ariana and Annie. Please excuse all the typos, grammar, and spelling errors. I'm not a perfect writer.**

**Vocabulary**

Gigai - An artificial body which allows shinigami to remain in the human and interact with Humans.

Reiatsu -The physical force/pressure that a person's Reiryoku creates when released. Most Shinigami and Arrancar, even Quincy and bounts can manipulate the release of their reiatsu.

Hollow - A race of creatures which are born from Human souls who, for various reasons, do not cross over

to Soul Society after their death and stay in the Human World for too long. They are corrupt spirits with supernatural powers that devour the souls of both living and deceased Humans. Hollows settle in

Hueco Mundo, but can cross over to the Human World and Soul Society.

Zanpakuto -Zanpakutō are the trademark weapons of the Shinigami. Capable of cutting spiritual bodies, they are amongst the few weapons which can be used to combat Hollows. Each Shinigami carries a Zanpakutō, and each Zanpakutō is unique: as the swords are both reflections of a Shinigami's soul and power, and sentient beings unto themselves. The Zanpakutō's name is also the name of the living spirit that empowers the sword and lends its strength to the Shinigami who wields it. These beings can vary greatly in appearance and have their own distinct personalities which match their owner's.

Konso - Process by which a Shinigami sends wandering (souls) in the living world and send them to their respective place. Either Soul Society if they are good in life, or to Hell if their life was full of evil acts (such as murders, theft, etc). Konsō is performed by using the hilt of the Shinigami's Zanpakuto, tapping the soul on their forehead and transporting them to the afterlife

"Annie, do you have a clue who your really are?" Ariana asked. Annie looked at Ariana. Ariana seemed to have a depressed look on her face. Annie shook her head. "I-I'm sorry.." Annie replied. Ariana didn't want go walk to Annie because of what happened earlier. "These people here, they're not any harm to you or us." she said. "Even though, you don't know what I am these people usually get scared of me. What fools." She then chuckled. Annie was on the ground when Ariana first had walked up to her. Annie stood up and looked at Ariana. "Can I ask you a question..?" Annie asked.

"Ask away." Ariana said.

"Who are you really...Ariana?" Annie asked. Ariana looked down to the ground her hands turning into fists. The blade she had in her hand fell to the ground. Annie could tell Ariana was trying to hold those tears from falling her face. Ariana looked up at Annie. A tear was falling down her face. "A person you knew, long, long, time ago." Ariana finally managed to answer, with a smile on her face. Annie knew that Ariana was trying to smile for Annie but Annie nodded and said, "You don't have to smile, Ariana. If even I don't remember you, I'll keep learning and trying to regain those memories back. Also, if I don't remember who I'm truly am I'll find out one day."

Ariana eyes widened from Annie's response. Ariana simply nodded and told Annie to wait for her. Ariana was going get her gigai that she left in her room so that she won't feel consumed by her reiatsu. When Ariana was in her gigai, she noticed a small object on the ground that fell off the table. It was something that Annie made for Ariana. It was a flower bracelet. Ariana remembered that day, where it was suppose be happy, but turned out in sorrow and hate.

Annie was a kid back then around Ariana was somewhere around her teenage years back then. Ariana is a 100 year older than Annie. Annie is currently 14 years old. Ariana was on a mission dealing with some hollows. Annie was able to see ghosts, spirits, hollows, etc. when she was a kid. Annie was around 4 or 5 years old at the time. Ariana was a new shinigami. She was in the 3nd division. She had received a mission about hollows appearing in Karakura and was told to check it out and eliminate if there were any hollows. It was a Saturday. It was late at night, somewhere around 10 or 11PM. Annie's parents were dropping off Annie at her friend's house. Annie had very few friends at the time when she was little. She lost those friends during that Saturday night. After that Saturday, Annie was able to get only one friend.

Annie and her friend's were playing at a park late at night until the Hollows came. Annie, who could see the hollows, told her friends to run but they didn't believe her. The hollow was a giant one. It was a lizard-like monster. Her friends kept teasing her about seeing things that weren't real until a scream was heard. Annie looked at the hollow. The hollow and then the lifeless bodies of her friends on the ground. Ariana was trying get to the area quickly. She wasn't far away and was hurrying. Ariana was using shunpo, to hurry and get there. Annie screamed and ran. Annie tripped onto the road and the hollow was nearby. When it was about to eat Annie's 'soul', Ariana was there. She had her sword, zanpakuto, blocking the hollow's attack. Ariana then 'killed' the hollow without any effort. Annie watched amazed by the shinigami. Annie heard about shinigami's but didn't expect them to be real.

Annie could see the 'souls' of her friends and Ariana walked up to them. "My, my. Your guys so young to die. Here, I'll perform a konso on you all. You all will live a happy life. So don't be afraid," Ariana said, in a sweet voice. Ariana then performed a konso on all of Annie's friends. When Ariana was about to leave, Annie grabbed Ariana's kimono. Ariana looked back and down at Annie. Annie eye's were filled with tears and she had a sad look on her face. "M-My friends and I w-ere su-pp-ose to have f-fun.." she said, crying. Ariana bent down and placed her hand on Annie's head. "Don't cry, little one. Even though I'm surprised that your able to see me, I know you'll have an amazing life," she said. Annie tried smiling but she didn't seem to. She kept thinking of her friends and what she was going do now they were gone. Ariana took out a pendant, shaped like a butterfly. "How about I give you this? It'll show that you met a shinigami. We'll meet once again," she said, smiling. Annie took the pendant and looked at it. "T-Thank you.." she said. "Can you wait here, shinigami?" Ariana nodded. "My name isn't shinigami, it's Ariana Natsuki." Annie ran into the forest and didn't hear what Ariana had said. There was a forest behind the park and Annie went to collect some flowers. She made a flower bracelet out of them and ran back to the park. When she came back Ariana wasn't there. "Where did she go..?" Annie thought, looking around. Annie thought Ariana must had left because she had work to be done so she left the bracelet on a bench. Annie then said, "I'll see you someday again, shinigami. I'm sorry I couldn't know your name though." Ariana was hiding in a tree branch and slowly walked up to the bracelet. "We'll meet again someday, little one." she whispered. She took the bracelet and opened a Senkaimon and headed back to Soul Society.


	7. Chapter 7: The Girl Starts her Destiny!

Chapter 7

What am I?

The Girl Starts Her Destiny!

**Author's Note 2/19/13 - Please do keep in mind that I will be using some Bleach characters. If you don't know any of these Bleach characters look them up on the Bleach wikia. **  
**Vocabulary!**  
Taichou = Captian  
Hollowification = term used to describe the process in which (I) A Plus shifts into a Hollow. (II) To increase the strength limit of a Konpaku by removing the boundary between Shinigami and Hollow's. This allows one to gain tremendous power if one's inner-Hollow can be controlled. A Hollow-like mask appears when entering this state. The result is a Hollow-Shinigami Hybrid or rather a Visored. The term is also synonymous with the act of donning a Hollow mask.

As Ariana was going fetch Annie, she saw Annie talking with the other shinigamis. "They seem to be getting along really well," Ariana thought. Annie didn't really know what Ariana or the others were really. When Ariana walked in the others quickly got quiet. She looked at the shinigamis and then said, "Are you guys just going talk with this human or are you guys at least going start training? I do have give reports to your taichous." The other shinigamis quickly went back to training and then Ariana looked at Annie. "We have a lot to discuss Annie" she said. "Follow me." Ariana led Annie into room in the 'house.' "Oi—Urahara! I brought the girl!" Ariana yelled.

"My, my, why isn't it Ariana-san! No need to yell. I see you brought the girl." Urahara said sternly, his fan covering half of his face.  
"Tch, I'll be taking me leave now then," Ariana said, as she walked past Urahara. Urahara whispered to Ariana, "Is this really what you want the girl to do? The training is going be life or death."  
Ariana eyes cornered and looked at Urahara. "We don't have a choice remember? If we don't do it, the **uncle** will get mad. The **war** is going to start soon. She'll be the one to save us all," she said. Ariana looked at Annie for the last time and then at Urahara. "Take care of her," she said. Ariana walked up to the front of the 'store' and took her leave.

Truth is, Ariana was exiled from Soul Society, but Ariana had a 'mission' there. She had been banished for possibly being a victim for the 'Hollowfication' incident that happened hundreds of years ago. Ariana was a victim of the Hollowfication but still considered herself a shinigami. The truth about the shinigami's back at the underground hideout, they weren't shinigamis at all. They were fakes. Urahara made fake shinigamis so that Annie would understand what it is like to be a shinigami. Before Ariana opened a Senkaimon, she went out of gigai and had put in behind Urahara's Shop. She then wrapped a cloth around her head so no one would notice her arrival at Soul Society. Ariana had taken Annie to Urahara's Shop because she knew Urahara would be her only help of making Annie into a shinigami. He had done it before, but his way of training was always dangerous.

As Ariana opened a Senkaimon, she grinned. "Lets see what you have in store for me, _Soul Society_." Ariana walked into the Senkaimon and made her way to Soul Society. Soul Society, **where all souls and shinigamis lived. **


	8. Chapter 8: Training Begins!

What am I?

Chapter 8

Training Begins!

**Author's Note 2/20/13 – Hello everyone! I wrote/typed chapter 8 today so please let me die in peace. I like using Urahara now. His mindfuckery ish amazing. If you Bleach fans remember how Ichigo regained his powers after his little attack with Renji and Byakuya, I shall be using that for Annie training. I must bring Ichigo in this story soon. -evily laughs- I shall not try make my Annie hate me. Annie: Your putting me through that trainin'.. It can kill me you know?! Ciana: That ish why I love you. NOW LET START CHAPTER 8! Please excuse all typos, grammar, and spelling errors. Not a perfect writer you know. **

As Ariana left, Urahara looked at Annie. "If my memory is correct, your name is Annie Song," he said. Annie nodded, looking at Urahara. "Annie, how would you feel if you become a Shinigami? Ariana-san and I had seen that you hold quite some interesting abilities," he said, his fan covering half of his face. Annie froze for a second and then quickly respond, "A shinigami? You have be kidding me! They can't possibly be real!" she said. Urahara only chuckled. "Fake you say? Then what do you think Ariana-san really is? Do you not know what kind of abilities you hold? And what about those people back there? **They aren't human** Annie-san," he replied. Annie backed away. "What do you mean fake?! They were real weren't they?!" Annie yelled. Urahara walked up to Annie. "Do you think a mere candy store businessman like me would lie to you? Why do you think Ariana-san would make you come to my shop? She had reasons and I made some promises with her. She doesn't lie or trick anyone. Annie-san, your told to become a shinigami. You hold quite some interesting abilities. For that reason, you must become one," he said, in a cold voice. "But I am not forcing you to. You able to see spirits, hollows, all sorts of creatures normal humans cannot see. This is like another person I taught. He's been doing well after I had trained him. He was the same as you with those abilities of yours."

Annie was speechless and had no idea what to say. _What should I do? He says I have become one? What about these abilities I have and that person? How is he the same with me? _Words and thoughts kept surrounding Annie. Annie had no choice but she had to make a decision. Urahara looked at Annie. "I see your making your decision. But please do remember, it your choice not mine. You can let these shinigami's fall into the hands of death from the war, or you can help them and bring them to victory," he said. Annie thought about those words he had said. "I'll become a shinigami. Just promise me one thing, you'll make sure I'll become a shinigami so I can protect those who cannot fight," she said. Her eyes were fierce as she looked at Urahara. "Very well, your training will start now," he said. He pulled down a lever and took both him and Annie to the underground training grounds. The grounds weren't filled with those shinigamis or anyone. It was empty. "Your training begins here, Annie-san," Urahara said.

Meanwhile, as Ariana entered Soul Society, the alarmed sounded off. Ariana grinned. "Yes, Yes, I returned. You shinigamis have no match for me though. I still have those skills from before. They haven't changed one bit. Come after me, you will die. But I'm not here to kill. The war shall start soon. You shinigamis don't even notice but it is," she said. "What do you have planned Captain-Commander, Yamamoto? You'll let these shinigamis die without any help. You know Kurosaki Ichigo will help but, **he cannot win a lone.** Even if he is a powerful substitute shinigami, **his powers will not fully help.** Even his friends cannot help. You do not realize this enemies** power's and abilities.** There is another shinigami that can help. One that is about to** realize her destiny**_._ They both shall** fight to death.** This shinigami will help us all _bring us to victory_."

"Hey! The intruder is over here!" a shinigami yelled. A group of shinigamis then came over and ran up to Ariana and surrounded her. Ariana chuckled. "Fools," she said. "There was a reason why I was previously a **3rd Division Captian.**" Ariana used her shunpo and easily defeated the shinigamis. Ariana then quickly disappeared and ran to visit an old _'friend'_ of hers.


	9. Chapter 9: Old Friend?

What Am I?

Chapter 9

Old Friend?

**Author's Note 2/20/13 – I seriously didn't feel like doing a chapter today but I forced myself to. Enjoy! Again, if you don't know any of these characters, look them up on Bleach wikia. Also, please excuse my grammar, typo, and spelling mistakes. I'm not a perfect writer. Enjoy!  
**

As Ariana was making her escape, she seemed to run into a shinigami. A captain-leveled shinigami. She was on a roof-top with this captain shinigami. "My, my, it been a long time since I seen you. You seem to grown since I last saw you," Ariana said, her arms crossed as she looked at the shinigami.

Meanwhile back in the living, Urahara and Annie were at the underground training grounds. Annie was about to prepare for her training. Urahara looked at Annie, with a look in his eyes. "You really want to do this Annie-san? **There's no turning back once you start**," he said. Annie looked at Urahara. "No turning back, huh?" she said, looking at the sky. "Let's just start this training. I want protect those who aren't able to fight. I hate seeing people die," she replied. Urahara nodded. "Very well then," he said. He stuck his 'cane' onto Annie's head and made her 'soul' come out.

Annie looked around and felt like he couldn't breath and move around. She noticed the chain in her chest and looked at it. Her eyes widened. _What the heck is this..?! _Urahara watched from the far. "Annie-san, if your curious about that chain, it's a Chain of Fate. Also, you might have a difficult time moving around and breathing. This is because your not fully yet a shinigami. Your just an ordinary soul. You do not have any spirit power," he said. "Oh, and before I forget, you'll have to fight Ururu-chan here~!" Ururu walked up to Annie and said, "Konnichiwa." She threw some gear towards Annie. "If you don't put these you will die," she said. She then ran up to Annie and was about to punch her. Annie dodged the punch and began to run. _Holy...what the heck is with this girl?! She just looks like a normal girl. And what the heck is with this gear? _Annie kept running as Ururu kept throwing powerful punches. After a couple minutes of running, Ururu managed to hit Annie. Annie flew and crashed into some rocks.

Urahara was far away and was keeping a close eye. Annie had a few bruises from that blow and got up. She continued running. _Dang it..I can't just keep running. I have think of a plan! What can I do?! She seems to be moving really quick—that's it! If I can manage to get a hit on her at the perfect timing! Yes! That could work! _Annie put on the gear and turned around and waited for the right moment for Ururu to come right up to her. Ururu was running and Annie waited. _Yes, yes, keep coming. Just need the right moment. _When the moment came, Annie managed to hit Ururu's headband and it broke. Urahara clapped. "Congrats Annie-san~! You managed to pass Lesson one!" he said. "Your breathing fine now am I correct?" Annie nodded. "Now that you think of it..yeah," she replied. "That is because your your spirit energy is slowly rising. The soul can gain spirit energy faster when it fears it life is in danger. However, if you did not dodge Ururu's attacks, you would had been killed. Now to celebrate it onto Lesson Two!" Annie was confused. "Lesson Two...?" she asked. Urahara looked at Annie. "You'll see Annie-san! But sadly Lesson Two shall be a time limit. If you do not make it by the time limit, you will die," he replied. Annie had a fierce look on her face. "Let start the lesson then. I know I'll pass this lesson. I'll do anything to protect those who cannot fight. I don't like seeing those die just for no reason. I'll protect those who I can," she said. Urahara grinned. "Very well then Annie-san, Tessai if you please!"he yelled. Tessai came up and use an axe and broke Annie's Chain of Fate. Then, Tessai and Annie were falling into this hole that was dug by Ururu. **3 days**...Annie had.** 3 days** to find a way to **become a shinigami** or else she **become a Hollow** and **they would had kill her**.

As Ariana encountered her old shinigami 'friend', Ariana remained quiet. "Who are you? What do you mean that we seen each other before?!" the voice of the shinigami asked. "My, my, you don't even remember your old 'friend'?" Ariana said, slightly grinning. "W-What do you mean 'friend'?!" she said, pausing. Ariana looked at the shinigami. "You forgotten about me didn't you?" Ariana said. "What are you talking about?! I didn't made any friends!" she yelled, as she was about to lay a hit on Ariana. Ariana simply grabbed the shinigami's arm. Ariana simply whispered in the shinigami's ear "Remember, remember dear. I'm not forgotten." she said, and then let go of the shinigami's arm. The stunned shinigami grabbed the cloth wrapped around Ariana's head and slowly unwrapped the cloth. When the cloth was fully unwrapped, Ariana's long black hair blowed in the breeze. "It been awhile, **Soi-Fong**," Ariana said. Soi-Fong backed away a few steps. "**Ariana Natsuki...**" she said, looking at Ariana, with a stern look on her face.


	10. Chapter 10: Will I Die?

**Chapter 10**

**What Am I?**

**Will I die...?**

**Author's Note 2/21/13 – I don't know what wrong with me. I'm loosing these marvelous ideas. WILL ANNIE SURVIVE THIS SECOND PART OF TRAINING~? You can decide. Anyways, if you don't know any Bleach characters here just look up on the Bleach wikia. Enjoy.**

Urahara was above this 'hole' that Ururu had dug and yelled at Annie. "You have 3 days Annie-san! Which is 72 hours! You have find a way to become a shinigami or else you will become a hollow. Then, we will have to kill you. Tessai shall be there watching over you just in case if that happens." Annie looked at Tessai, and then noticed she couldn't move her arms. She looked at it and then Tessai noticed Annie was filled with curiosity. "Forgive us Annie-san, but we had to tie your arms just in case you become a hollow and prevent you from leaving," he said. Annie nodded.

As hours passed, Annie was on the ground. Her chain's were already eroded and it was the first round. Annie laid there with thoughts and questions running through her head. _How did this 'person' pass this test..? He went through the same training process as me right? What did he do..? I don't want die here. What can I do? The first round seems to be over. Just how many more rounds are there? Will I just die here? _Annie just laid there. She just didn't know what to do. Annie just wanted it over with. Over with.

Soi-Fong looked at Ariana. "You seem to be brave enough to show your face here again in Soul Society, Ariana. But as orders from the Capitan-Commander I'm told to kill you," she said. Ariana only chuckled. "Killing your old 'friend' I see. I don't know how much you grown last time I seen you but Yoruichi seems to tell me interesting things about you. She told me about you zanpakuto and it abilities. I don't know if they changed or not but, I don't care. I still see you wear that outfit. How nice." Ariana said. "That has nothing to do with my orders or with Yoruichi-sama. It a disgrace of you to be wearing that clothing. **Your no longer part of the Onmitsukido or 3****rd**** division**," Soi-Fong. Ariana looked around seeing all the shinigamis running around looking for the 'intruder.' Ariana chuckled. "I'm getting sick of seeing these clueless shinigamis. Do you want move to another place? I would love see how much you grown since last time I saw you." she said. "I would be glad to," Soi-Fong answered. Ariana grinned and shunpoed away.

Ariana went into a forest and stood on a tree branch and waited for Soi-Fong. Soi-Fong arrived and stood on another tree branch across from Ariana. "Let see how much you grown Soi-Fong," Ariana said. Soi-Fong grinned. "You've been gone for too long Ariana! How long have you been away from battling?! Don't be so full of yourself!" she yelled, running up to Ariana. Ariana grinned. "Don't misjudge me Soi-Fong!" she yelled, running up to Soi-Fong. They both did hand-to-hand combat. Each kicked, punched, blocked one another's movement. After a few minutes, Ariana backed away and landed on a tree branch. Soi-Fong did the same. "You've grown but you still haven't laid a hand on me!" Ariana yelled. Soi-Fong grinned and shunpoed to Ariana. She held her zanpakuto near Ariana's neck. Ariana's eyes widened seeing the zanpakuto near her neck.

"Jinteki Shakusetsu_(Sting to death)_, Suzumebachi_(Hornet)_!" Soi-Fong said. Ariana quickly shunpoed away. "How about I share something with you Ariana? My Suzumebachi is not the same as before. It has grown! Instead of the Hōmonka, staying for half an hour, I can keep it on a person by my own will! Two hits and your dead Ariana! I'll be grateful of killing you. Abandoning you post for hundreds of years, you and Yoruichi-sama used to be something hundreds of years ago! I admired both of you! The way you two fought, talked to each other, everything! After you two left, I swore that I kill both of you! I was broken when you both left!" Soi-Fong yelled. Soi-Fong ran up to Ariana and 'stabbed' her. A Hōmonka was left on Ariana's chest. Ariana began to shunpo away. _This girl grown so much. Still she is filled with anger. She going kill me if she lays another hit on me. But still, she grown. Being 2__nd__ division captain. How nice. _Soi-Fong was follow Ariana. "Don't think you can run away from me so easily!" she yelled. She aimed for Ariana's chest again but Ariana quickly dodged it and another Hōmonka was marked on Ariana's left side of her face. Ariana kept shunpoing away from Soi-Fong and then finally stopped and looked at Soi-Fong.

"What if I told you that Yoruichi would be proud of you right now? Seeing how much you've grown. We're both proud Soi-Fong. Yoruichi and I would be very proud. You've grown so much," she said. "You can kill me right now. Just remember, I won't forgive you if you do, but just go ahead if you want. If you hate me that much then why didn't you search for me in the first place? You could killed me then." Soi-Fong looked at Ariana. Soi-Fong remained speechless. "Not talking I see.." Ariana said. She walked up to Soi-Fong. "Stay away from me! You both left Soul-Society! You both were exiled!" she yelled. Soi-Fong then took out her right hand and combined both her hakuda and kido(Shunko). Ariana's eyes widened as she saw this technique. _How did she learn this..? _Soi-Fong looked at Ariana. "Your curious I see. Let me tell you this, I created this technique. It combines both kido and hakuda together. Right now it doesn't have a name since I haven't used it in battle. You'll be the first!" Soi-Fong yelled. Ariana looked on the ground. She did the same as Soi-Fong. "It has a name," she muttered.

"What did you say?"

"It has a name. It's name is Shunko. However, you are not fit for this technique. It requires lots of practice for myself, am not perfect in this. You should know Yoruichi created this long before you and I. It is a dangerous technique."

"S-Shut up!" Soi-Fong yelled, running up to Ariana using Shunko. Ariana simply stopped the attack using the technique, Hanki. She took Soi-Fong's hand and whispered, "This is enough Soi-Fong." Soi-Fong fell to the ground. "Why?! Why?! Why are you still more powerful than me! I should be more powerful than you! Why?! Why did you leave?! Why?!" Soi-Fong said, shredding tears. Ariana only looked at Soi-Fong. _Even though we knew each other quite well, I never seen you cry. Don't worry Soi-Fong. Everything shall change. Yoruichi and I are proud. Don't shred those tears. It will only cause rain to fall. I don't like rain. _Ariana walked up to Soi-Fong and hugged her.

_Don't cry._


	11. Chapter 11: Will I Even Live?

Chapter 11

What Am I?

Will I even live..?

Author's Note 2/22/13- I was writing this earlier and then my computer crashed. I lost everything and had retype EVERYTHING. I was like, FORGET THIS SHIT. But I had some lovely friends that forced me to. I'm still angry though. I have use Notepad to type my chapters until I can get this problem fixed. My word document doesn't seem to be liking me right now. So enjoy!

A couple of hours had passed. Annie laid there on the ground. She had no clue how to awaken her shinigami powers. I'm going die. I'm going to die. Thoughts raced through Annie's little mind. But there was one way Annie could gain those powers. She had to remember that day. That day that changed her world. That day that made her view things differently. Yet that memory is buried deep down in her heart. Annie has to awaken this memory. This memory, this memory, is an important one. It changed Annie and another person's world.

Soi Fong looked at Ariana and grinned. "Got ya~" she said, playfully. Soi-Fong raised her Suzumebachi and made another attempt to 'stab' Ariana. Ariana quickly shunpoed away as Soi-Fong 'stabbed' Ariana where one of the Homonkas were located on Ariana's body. A new Homonka was left on Ariana's left arm. Ariana looked at the Homonka. "I'm surprised you would still follow the Captain-Commander's orders even though I still overpower you. I'm also surprised by that little _'act'_ of yours. I didn't think you would really kill me. But what if I said I brought a little _'friend'_ along to watch this battle~?" Ariana said. "What are you talking about? What friend?!" Soi-Fong replied. "She been watching us the whole time dear," Ariana said. A figure began to walk out from behind the trees.

Soi-Fong fell to her knees. **"**_Y-Yoruichi-sama_!" she said. Yoruichi looked at Soi-Fong. "_Soi-Fong_.." she said, sternly with her arms crossed. "I see your enjoying seeing us once again. But, we're not here to chit chat. We have important matters on our hands. Ariana-chan here was suppose to talk to the Captain-Commander about this **war that is happening soon**," she said. There were tears running down Soi-Fong's face. "Why?! Why?! Why are you the **both of you here**?! You both left me! You left me broken hearted! You made me curse! **I swore that I'll kill both of you**!" Soi-Fong yelled, running up to her sensei, attempting to stab her. Yoruichi shunpoed behind Soi-Fong and grabbed her arm. "This is enough Soi-Fong." Soi-Fong turned her head and looked at Yoruichi, her eyes widened. Yoruichi looked back at Soi-Fong. "This isn't the time to be playing. I seen you grown and enjoying this fight with Ariana-chan but we have greater things to deal with," Yoruichi said, sternly. "**A war is about to start** and **you guys don't even notice it.**" Ariana stepped forward. "**This war is going be a serious one**. We know you guys have Kurosaki Ichigo, but this battle is going be far greater than the last, and** Kurosaki's powers will not fully help**. We all know you will call him for assistant but he with** only help little by little**. His powers **cannot fully defeat this enemy**. This enemy **power** is far **greater than we expect**," she said. Soi-Fong looked at both Yoruichi and Ariana. "And you guys expect me to believe that?! You guys must be joking! **You both left Soul Society and got exiled!** You have no pride to come here and tell us a war is going start!" she said. "**I might as well defeat you both!**"

Ariana was getting annoyed with Soi-Fong. "Soi-Fong! Know your place! **We both overpower you** and you think we would waste our time coming here and telling you things that are just jokes?! **We don't tell jokes**! **Know your place!**" she yelled. Yoruichi looked at Ariana and then at Soi-Fong. "**We don't play around with serious matters**, Soi-Fong," Yoruichi said. Soi-Fong felt like she had no choice and nodded. "This war, **how do you guys know that a war is going to happen..?**" Soi-Fong asked. "**We have our ways**," Ariana replied. "Just let your Captain-Commander know, we have came back and there is a war that is going to start. _He can find us if he wants to even_." Soi-Fong nodded. "I'll trust you two, if this war is going be a lie, **I'll make sure I'll find you two and kill you both**," she said. "I'll keep both of your guys identities hidden from the rest of the captains and lieutenants so be grateful." Soi-Fong then shunpoed away from Yoruichi and Ariana. Ariana looked at Yoruichi. "Shes grown so much hasn't she?" she asked. Yoruichi nodded. "She'll keep growing too and we won't realize it. Now we have some unfinished _'work'_ to be done." Ariana nodded. Yoruichi then shunpoed away and Ariana followed after.


	12. Author's Note

**Author's Note 2/25/13 - I'm sorry guys for not writing over the weekened and not today. I've caught a cold and cannot write with this sickness bothering me. I will be writing when I get better though! I just hope by Wednesday or later this cold with go away. Seriously with a sickness bothering me, I cannot write clearly. I just want let you all know and I'm dearly sorry! Until I get better I'll make up those chapters I haven't been writing. I hope I'll get better soon. .**

**~Ciana-chan**


	13. Chapter 12: Hollowification!

**What Am I?**

**Chapter 12**

**Hollowification!**

**Author's Note 2/28/13 – Okay so I'm feeling quite better! And what with the chapter's title? Hollowification?! Does that mean Annie will die? I have no clue and will not share. Read and you shall find out. You shall be amaze with all this mind fuckery can do. Please excuse all typo, grammar, and spelling mistakes. I'm not a perfect writer. Again, if you don't know any of these people or terms, please look on the Bleach wikia. I did most of my writing for this chapter from researching on there. **

It was the third day. Annie was still on the ground laying there. Annie wanted to do something. Something that could at least get her shinigami powers at least. As she thought, she had a flash-back. There was a dark figure reaching out calling Annie's name. Annie tried reaching this figures hand but the figure slowly disappeared. The figure seemed to be mouthing something to Annie but, Annie couldn't hear it. Jinta then walked in and looked at Annie. "You have less than 24 hours ya know that?" he said. "S-Shut up.." Annie replied.

"I'm just letting you know this," he said. "T**he final encroachment is far greater than the others**." Jinta then left and watched from above. Urahara was watching above as well. He knew that Annie would pass this. He knew that she** had** to.

Few minutes later, **the last enroachment began.** Annie was in pain with this final enroachment. Annie didn't wanted to be a hollow. She didn't want to fail of becoming a shinigami and not protecting those who she had to. She had a familt who was defenseless and she knew she had protect them. She wanted to protect those who did not wield any powers or abilities too. The remaining of the chain was being eaten and then a hole opened in Annie's chest. A mask then began forming on Annie's face. Urahara looked down and told the others to stay back. "The same as him, I see.." he said.

Later, Annie awoke inside her soul. A voice was calling out Annie's name. The voice kept calling her name. _"Annie. Annie. How many times must I call your name? Can't you hear I've been calling out your name this whole time?" _Annie heard the voice but then began to fall. The figure followed Annie. "So you can finally hear me," the figure said. The figure was an lady. She seemed to wear shinigami clothing similar to Soi-Fong's. But the haori's sleeves were long. It had passed the lady's hands and her pure white hair was tied up into a pony-tail and her bangs hanging on the left side of her face. The lady looked at Annie. Annie looked back at the stranger. Annie didn't know who she was. "You seem confused, even though I had been calling out your name for a very long time. Your soul is collapsing. You see these towers? Each of them is a source of your powers. If you can find your sword, you'll be able to save your soul. Find the correct one Annie-san or you will be a hollow," she said. "W-wait!" Annie yelled. But it was too late, Annie then plunged into a lake.

Annie looked around but didn't know which one could be her sword. She didn't even knew where to start. The towers were falling into small boxes and Annie kept looking around. She then had a flash-back or a memory. She saw something using a technique of detecting a person's spiritual energy. But, she couldn't remember who used this technique. Annie closed her eyes and did what she remembered. Threads surrounded Annie. She then opened her eyes and saw the red 'thread.' _There! _She grabbed the thread and it opened a box. There she saw her own sword. It was an Wakizashi with an over-sized blade. The lady then whispered, almost yelling, into Annie's ear, "What are you doing?! Do you want to become a hollow?! Take the sword out!" Annie took the sword and while out in the living world, Annie's hollow mask was already done forming. Tessai, who was with Annie in the hole, was performing Bakudō #99, Part 2. Bankin, because Annie was turning into a hollow and had to restrain her. As Tessai ended the chant, there was an explosion. Urahara and the rest were far away from the explosion and watched from a safe distant. "Hey you don't think the the girl turn into..?" Jinta asked, looking at Urahara. "We'll have to wait and see," he replied. As the smoke disappeared, **there stood Annie.** She had a hollow mask on her face and had regular shinigami clothing. She held the hilt of her sword and shattered the mask. "My, my. You seemed to achieve a zanpakuto even. I'm surprised at your zanpakuto too. It reminds me of a student of mine. It has such a large blade even," he said. Annie looked at Urahara."Shall we move onto the next lesson?"


	14. Chapter 13: Third Lesson!

**What Am I?**

**Chapter 13**

**Third Lesson!**

**Author's Note 3/11/13 – So the third lesson has started! I'm so sorry for being late. My word document kept crashing and I kept getting really angry. I think I managed to fix it but now I have these chapters to make up. Also yesterday was my birthday so I was also busy. Bah all this work. I'll live though. Now..what is this third lesson? Read my fishies. Read.**

Urahara grinned. "Youngsters," he muttered under his breath. "Well then Annie-san! All you need to do is try knock down my hat for the third and final lesson!" he yelled. Annie made a face at Urahara. "You want me to knock down your hat..?" she asked. Urahara nodded. "_If_ you can Annie-san!" he replied. Annie grinned. "I'll just have to try and see if I can." Urahara knew Annie's zanpakuto wasn't complete. It was in it's true form yet, Annie didn't know it's name. Urahara kept a close eye on Annie. "Shall we begin Annie-san~?" he said. Annie nodded and ran up to Urahara, swinging down her sword's blade at him.

Urahara simply dodged and held onto Annie's hilt of her sword. "You don't know your zanpakuto's name. It will be easy to destroy this sword." He then swung down his zanpakuto, destroying the blade of Annie's zanpakuto. "Your zanpakuto will not give you its full strength unless you know its name. Each and every zanpakuto has a name. You won't find its name if you don't connect with it." he whispered. Annie looked at Urahara, her eyes widening. "If you cannot do that Annie, I will have to kill you." he said. Annie eyes were filled with shock and she began to run._ I only have a hilt, what good is a hilt?! I can't fight like this! _Urahara ran after Annie and swung his zanpakuto around. Annie was able to dodge them until she got lost of Urahara. _I think I lost him. _Annie began to look around and then looked at the hilt of what was left of her zanpakuto. _What the heck am I suppose to do with a hilt?!_

As Urahara caught up to Annie and was about swing his blade, a voice then spoke. It was the same person that Annie encountered in her 'soul.' Urahara lowered his sword as he saw Annie come to a stop. "What do you think your doing? Why are you running? Are you afraid? Do not be afraid Annie-san! You are not alone. Your never alone! If you run away, you will age. If your afraid, you will die. You must not show any fear Annie-san! Now abandon that fear and face your enemy! Call out my name!" the voice said.

In Soul Society, Soi-Fong was heading back to Seireitei. As she returned she felt a presence of a captain. "Hitsugaya-taichou," she said, turning her head around looking at him. "What do you want Hitsugaya?" Hitsugaya looked at Soi-Fong. "That is none of your concern Soi-Fong. Have you seen the intruder anyways? I sent my squad and lieutenant to look for letting me know if they found them. The Captain-Commander is also calling a Captain's meeting. We should better go. The rest could be waiting for us." Soi-Fong looked at Toshiro. "I have not. The intruder here seems to be hiding themselves well but I will find them. I'll take my leave now then." she replied. She then shunpoed to the Captain-Commander's office. Hitsugaya did the same.

The captain's lined themselves in order and waited for the Captain-Commander to speak. As everyone arrived the Captain-Commander began to speak. "We have found a piece of clothing here from the intruder. " he said. Unohana stepped forward with the piece of cloth. It was what Ariana was wearing when she first entered Soul Society. "We yet have to identify who this intruder is. But, do not underestimate the enemy once you meet it. We do not know this intruder's power and abilities. Once we figure out who our intruder is, we shall take quick action. We will notify the substitute shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo about this matter if it gets serious and we need his help." he continued saying. Hitsugaya then walked forward and began to speak. "Forgive me for asking—but do you have any clue who our intruder could be and who would want to intrude us at this time of matter? Also why would we need the substitute shinigami here if the intruder may not be a big deal?" The Captain-Commander then looked at Hitsugaya. "We will have 12th division take a look at the piece of clothing and identify who it is. We do not know who would want to intrude us all or who may want to but, we will be looking for that intruder and have a word with them. We will contact the substitute the shinigami if matters get serious. We will not contact him without having the information we need to make him come." Hitsugaya nodded and stepped back. Soi-Fong then walked forward. "Captain-Commander," she said. "I hope you don't mind me asking but where did you find that piece of clothing?"

"Lieutenant Kuchiki Rukia found it lying around here in Seireitei and immediately brought it here. 12th division is currently seeing who it is and will let 1st division know quickly." Soi-Fong nodded and walked back. _Shoot. Ariana-san what are you trying to do? Is this the way you want show your return? Just what are you trying to do? _Soi-Fong had thoughts on why would Ariana do something like this. Did she want the shinigamis to know her return? Head-Captain Yamamoto then raised his cane and then lowered it down. "You are all dismissed." Each and every captain walked out one by one.


End file.
